Jackson
Jackson is a major character in the High School saga and serves as the main antagonist of season 2 as well as for the Summer Special Beach Episode OVA. Unlike his predecessor, Jackson's villainy is more straightforward and is done in coordination with other antagonists, such as Cho and Federico. However, Jackson's ubiquity and the frequency and severity of his villainous acts cements his place as the central antagonist of season 2. In later seasons, his villain role is less pronounced but still ever present. Appearance Jackson is fat and greasy and has a squeaky voice unbefitting of his Jabba-esque physique. When he does not have a buzzcut he has curly, greasy, unkempt hair which is nearly as excessive as his adipose tissue. He is rarely seen without his deluxe chin set of greasedom and his Belly of Doom, which is pronounced even with clothes on, unlike other Bellies of Doom seen later in the series. He is also fat and appears to have a problem controlling his weight. Jackson's trademark physical characteristic is his fatness. One can also observe that he is quite overweight. It is particularly noteworthy that Jackson is fat, and weighs much more than the average high schooler. In later seasons, he continues to be fat. In earlier seasons he is also fat. Jackson's fatness may be derived from him being fat. At first glance, his striking fatness would probably be the first thing one notices after his imposing belly and fatness. Jackson's fat is very prominent and is mentioned by many other characters to be so excessive to the point of becoming a distraction, as he is very fat. Jackson also appears to be fat. Jackson is fat Jackson is fat Personality Jackson has the personality of a fat guy. He is shown to be insensitive to others and thinks only of how a situation can benefit himself. He derives pleasure from indulging in carnal vices such as touching Jwoshy's luscious hand in the cafeteria or stroking random girls' hair. He does not seem to understand the concept of personal space and, unlike his other villainous traits, this seems to not be done on purpose and is simply a result of his crippling autism, and maybe type 2 diabeetus. He is a pathological liar, shown even as early as first-half season 1 where he repeatedly tells conflicting stories of his athletic achievements to Chaeyoon. Without even considering his contradictory accounts, one would think it would be hard enough to believe Jackson could be athletic let alone achieve anything while doing it. Unless pie-eating is a sport. But it is not. And also he still probably would have lost to Ashley Allahu Akbar. His dishonourable personality is further displayed in his refusal to cooperate with rules or promises, such as the time he was skipping in religion class, or when he sat on a chair in History class fully knowing it would collapse under his weight, or the time he stole money from Chaeyoon using doughnuts. Jackson's most striking characteristic, however, is not even a part of his personality - he is simply quite fat. Okay maybe that is tied to his personality because he likes to eat, probably. Or he hates moving. Either way he is fat. It is later revealed that Jackson's Machiavellian demeanor and fatness is just a front. Although he may appear on the outside to be as he is described above, the truth is that he is like that on the inside too. Visceral fat is a thing Season 1 Jackson makes his first appearance in the pilot season. In first semester, he shares classes with a few of the main characters but most notably shares three out of four classes with Kiran, and also shares one with Chaeyoon, who is the only group chat boy to have a class with him in this semester. He attempts to create an alliance with most of the characters, but many are immediately off-put by his obesity and average proximity when he attempts to start a conversation. His habit of repeating topics of conversation, lying excessively, making unnecessary physical contact (notably slamming his hand on the shoulder of whomever he wishes to commence a conversation with), and foul breath all quickly become factors for people to grow their disdain for him. Although many characters such as Kiran, Santa, and Sandroll confidently declare their dislike for him early on, Chaeyoon remains the sole hero who maintains a positive view on Jackson, believing he is misunderstood and can be redeemed. This does not have much bearing on his general reception for the remainder of the season, however, as his sole defender in Chaeyoon is not seen for a large portion of the second semester in the school segments due to him being cast into 3C lunch exile. In the Summer Special Beach Episode OVA, Jackson, along with Chaeyoon, Sriyathavan, Kiran, Santa, Abhay and others, are once again grouped together in an educational adventure. Although in the first half the only main character who is in the same class as him is Sriyathavan, he takes on the role of main antagonist as he frequently tries to invade the main characters' conversations and personal space during lunchtimes and after school hours. Here he especially attempts to bring Chaeyoon over to his side, but this excessive clinginess as well as Jackson being fat makes Chaeyoon grow to dislike him more and more. Chaeyoon and Santa are forced to take the bus with Jackson after school every day, which accentuates the fat/bad breath/personal space/fat problem that Jackson has, and fuels the conflict even further. The tipping point for Chaeyoon is when Jackson tries, but fails, to abduct him into his pool party where he is forced to strip into his speedo (that shows off his curved penis) and swim in the 1mL of water that would remain in the pool after Jackson, theoretically, displaces the rest of the water inside. Chaeyoon narrowly escapes with his life and his curved penis intact and decides from then on that he does not want to be allies with Jackson, and thus Jackson loses his final tie to the hero's side and falls into complete darkness. This sets up Jackson's larger antagonistic role in the succeeding season. He is still fat. Season 2 Jackson's role in the story is elevated as he begins to become more actively and directly evil towards the heroes, and solidifies his antitheistic alliance with Cho, Federico, Muldoon, and Austin. Jackson is placed in Sriyathavan and Chaeyoon's homeroom in first semester and quickly finds his place near Cho and Federico and begins to form an alliance. Although Federico exits the class early on, it is enough time for Jackson to gain his loyalty and begin putting his plans into actions. He commits atrocious acts such as skipping class and turning around in his chair early on into the semester, further signalling to the audience his role as a major player in the new season. He seems to be oblivious to the opposition the heroes put up to his invasion of personal space and violation of Jwoshy's hand. He continuously meddles in the affairs of the heroes, a particular favourite strategy of his being to deploy Muldoon to squeeze into random group projects and then he doesn't do anything and then when it's his turn to present he just puts a blank PowerPoint slide and is like "Uhh the role of women in Things Fall Apart idk Okonkwo just punches them all the time and it's funny as hell" but we don't get marked individually we get marked as a group so thanks for bringing us all down man we told you to fricking read the book but no I guess you had to climb trees huh friendo, unlike Jackson who can't climb trees, he is too large. It comes to a point where the heroes can barely have breathing room before Jackson or one of his minions tries to become involved with their affairs. Austin, who had been longtime friends with Jackson but started to reflect upon the integrity of the side he was fighting for thanks to the friendship shown to him by Sriyathavan, Chaeyoon, and Sammy, decides to rebel against Jackson and take him down just as things are looking most dire for the heroes. Although he is strucken down immediately by Jackson's Leptin Thunderbolt attack, Austin hangs on with his Focus Sash and uses the Final Trick he learned from Mr. Asta to seal Jackson away into the Fedora Realm where he is to be tormented by Maximillian and Bertram. Season 3 Jackson somehow escapes the Fedora Realm and returns in season 3, still with an antagonistic edge, but nowhere nearly as dangerous as he was in season 2 as he has lost his influence over the antitheist's union and serves as more of a minor nuisance more than anything. A non-minor nuisance, however, is his blood sugar levels which are astonishingly high as he is very fat. He makes sporadic appearances throughout the series but is mostly unseen as he goes into the stream of History/Econ kids, and is mostly only mentioned or makes cameos during lunchtime segments. Season 4 Jackson remains largely unseen though continues to be the subject of many jokes and memes. He is still seen on the bus, during scenes where many IBs are gathered due to outside circumstances, and on Facebook on the IB page. For the most part, however, he is absent from this season. It is unknown which portal he entered during the finale, as he is not heard from after the post-season interlude. Jackson is fat Jackson is fat: Jackson is fat * Jackson is fat Trivia * Jackson is the only male to serve as the primary antagonist for a season * Jackson is fat Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rapists Category:Main Antagonists